Starting to fit in
by Palmtree183
Summary: I'm a not so popular girl who came across to be partnered with the hottest guy in school and soon I become friends with all the cool kids. I'm starting to fall In love with Sasuke as I get to know him. Everything about this whole situation is weird...yet cool?


Hi this is my first fanfiction so..please don't be harsh.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Hinata pov:

Beep...beep...beep... I groaned as I had to turn off my alarm. Today was the first day of junior year so I had to get up and get ready.

First I took a shower and brushed my teeth, then I changed into my outfit which were a pair of dark colored skinny jeans, a white tank top, a navy blue cardigan to go on top, and a pair of black hightop shoes. I put my hair in a simple ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Good morning father" I said. "Hinata you must hurry if you want to arrive school early, Neji and Hanabi have already left". They did? Oh they are so gonna pay. I snapped out of my thoughts and replied "yes father I understand, see you later! I walked to the car cause in reality I'm not really in a rush to get to school. I have no friends and Neji is in a grade higher than me so we don't talk much in school.

At school:

I slowly walked inside class and sat in my seat and looked out the window today was going to be a very long day.

"Hello sssstudentsssss" said our creepy teacher Orochimaru. " Today I will be assssigning partners for your upcoming projectsss. Everyone groaned.

"sssssoo hear we go"

naruto and ssssakura

sssai and ino

ssssasuke and hinata

Neji and tenten

ssshikamaru and temari

and he named the rest

My eyes widened I can't believe I got him as a partner! He's the most popular boy in the whole school and im not even close to popular! he looks really mean yet handsome at the same time...WHAT AM I THINKING I can't like him then all his fan girls will kill me! I just needed to calm down and handle this calmly. " Aw I wanted to be partnered with Sasuke" said Sakura.

I'm so screwed...i put my head on the desk until I heard a voice. "Hey Hyuga pay attention" i lifted up my head to see no other than Sasuke Uchiha himself sitting in the seat next to me. "O-oh s-sor-ry" I hated stuttering it made everyone think low of me. I only stuttered in school or in other public areas. "hey Sasuke you better be nice to Hinata here" said naruto while putting his arm around me. I was about to faint for my crush NARUTO the guy I have liked since middle school had his arm around me ME!. " shut up dobe I bet you didn't even notice that she fainted" huh? " OH MY GOD HINATA FAINTED". SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO YOUR CAUSING A SCENE! SAKURA CANT YOU SEE SHE FAINTED! YES I CAN SEE YOU IDIOT! Excuse me ill take her to the nurses office. WILL YOU CHILDREN QUIET DOWN! "sorry sensei" said Naruto.

at the nurses office:

"looks like you finally woke up" Shizune sensei? wha-t hap-ppened? "your cousin Neji came and brought you here he said you fainted he wanted to stay but I told him you will be ok and to not worry. "O-oh um t-thank y-ou for t-taking c-care o-of me-e." I told her. Anytime but just be careful and don't get hurt much ok!? "Y-yes" sens-sei.

At Lunch:

I went to lunch and sat at my lunch table alone as usual. "HEY HINATA YOUR OK"! NARUTO LOWER YOUR VOICE"! "Sorry Sakura". Naruto sat next to me which was very unusual " hey Hinata I'm glad your ok! wanna have lunch with us?" Well they're all already sitting at the table so why not? "Y-yes" "GREAT BELIEVE IT"! NARUTO! Sakura landed a hard punch on Naruto's head "ow Sakura that hurt" it was suppose to! "HEY SAKURA" I turned around to see the beautiful blonde known as Ino Yamanaka and behind her were football stars Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. "New table? Cool!" Ino said as she took a seat next to Sakura. "Oh Hinata sits here too? That's cool. Everyone was having a conversation as I saw Sasuke staring at me but he quickly turned around as he saw me look back at him. After a short while more popular people came Kiba,Shino,Karin,Suigestu,Temari,Gaara,Kankuro,Ten ten,Lee and finally my cousin. He looked surprised when he saw me sitting at the table but then smiled I don't know why though weird. "Hey what's with the table change"? said Kiba " well we wanted to have lunch with Hinata today"said Naruto "dude your seriously eating a banana? Asked Shikamaru" What's wrong with a banana?it has plenty of vitamins that I need!"said Kiba. lunch continued on with everyone talking about the day and their summer until the bell rang and ended lunch. Practically everyone said bye to me which was odd but it made me feel somewhat happy.

At Art class:

"HEY HINATA" whispered Ino "y-yes"? "you seem pretty cool want to hang out later"?I was surprised one of the most popular girls in school asked me if I wanted to hang out with her! OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO SAY YES! U-um s-sure t-that w-would be nice. "Great!" I was so excited for the rest of the period no one had ever asked me to hang out with them before!. After class I quickly helped Kurenai sensei clean up since I'm her favorite student and shes my favorite teacher I always stayed back after class and helped her clean. "My my Hinata you seem to be cleaning extra fast" Kurenai sensei giggled. "oh uh well I have to somewhere soon so I just thought It would be nice to get there early" "ok than well I finish up you can leave" "really? Thankyou Kurenai sensei I promise next time I will stay and help clean longer! "Its ok now go on". I smiled and then left. I never stutter around Kurenai sensei anymore because I always helped her clean and we would talk and I guess got used to being around her so much.

I ran really fast across the hall hoping Ino hadn't left yet and then I didn't even notice that fell on someone until my face was directly in front Sasuke's our lips were just an inch apart from each other my body pressing directly against his my knee accidentally moved up and felt his manhood, I gasped and quickly got up. " Im so s-sor-ry s-sasuke"! his cold stare was bothering me " just watch where your going next time hyuga" and with that he walked away. Weird I thought than suddenly remembered "SHIT INO" I quickly ran outside and saw Ino. " s-sor-ry I-ino I g-got d-distracted" I lied I knew Ino liked Sasuke somewhat so I wasn't gonna say anything just in case if she was a crazy fangirl of his. " It's ok Hinata ready to go"? " u-um w-where are we g-go-ing"? " to the mall you know where it is right"? "Y-yes" "alright than come on" " I-ino um I have a car s-so can I j-just meet y-you there?" "Sure! That's ok" I nodded "see you there than" after she said that she drove off. I sighed and walked to my car it was a black Ferrari 458. Since the Hyuga clan was very rich because of the Hyuga Company very high ranking company in the country too, my father bought me this really nice car for my 16th birthday but Im 17 now and father is most likely gonna buy me a new one soon.

at the mall:

"HEY HINATA YOU MADE IT" said Ino. "so ready to do some shopping"? "Y-yes". Ino dragged me in almost every store and picked out many outfits for me that were nice looking but what bothered me is that most of them were a bit revealing but either way cute. "Hey Hinata lets go in here" she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. In the store there were many colorful and lacy bras and panties." This place is called Victoria's Secret" said Ino as I looked around "Hinata whats your bra size"? I blushed I was really embarrassed because my bra size is rather big. "It's u-uh DD size." Ino's mouth dropped wow those things are really big then". I blushed then nodded. Ino dissappeared and came back with many bras band handed them to me and pushed me inside a changing booth "try these on while I go find you some panties" "w-wait" she disappeared. Am I really going to try these on? sigh Ill just see what it looks like I took of my shirt than bra and picked up a light yellow trimmed lace bra and put it on. Wow my boobs look nice I jumped when I heard a knock at my door "y-yes" I answered "Hinata it's ino I brought you some matching panties here" wow that was fast I thought I opened the door a little bit and mouthed a thanks and she winked and walked away. I quickly finished trying all the bras and picked up some panties until I saw a thong. IS INO CRAZY SHE PICKED A THONG OUT FOR ME I CANT WEAR THIS! I thought to myself staring at the object but then again it wouldn't hurt for me to be a little bad right ? I tried it on and decided I would buy it because I wanted to try something new. After that I got dressed and quickly paid for it and left with Ino.

We were headed towards the mall cafeteria. We were sitting and eating our food until Ino asked me "So you bought the thong i see" I blushed " I w-wanted t-to t-try s-some-thing new." " it's ok Hinata besides Its good that you bought it" "w-why" "Duh for when your gonna have sex! it makes your partner even more turned on." I blushed even harder Sex never really came across my mind I'm way to focused in school and other stuff I Don't even have a boyfriend for Gods sake! " o-oh was all I could say. Ino smiled. "HEY INO" i suddenly felt hot. NARUTO! was coming towards us!. "hey Hinata is here too"? Yeah I invited her to come hang with me "will you quit running around the mall Dobe"?! "sorry Teme it's not my fault you Can't catch up, and I saw Ino and hinata and I wanted to say hi".said naruto. Hn. I felt Sasuke's gaze on me as Naruto was talking to Ino. I quickly turned around and he looked away. Why does he keep doing that? " Anyway see you girls later" said Naruto as he and Sasuke left. " We should get going to" said Ino "y-yes"

at home :

Ughh I groaned as I fell on my bed. Man those shopping bags are heavy. " Hinata where have you been all day,I was bored. I was shopping. Really? Let me see what you bought. I pointed to where the bags were completely forgetting the Victoria's secret bag. DAMN SIS ALL THOSE BAGS!? Yes Hanabi. Woah sis did you like clone me and take me to the mall with you cause all these clothes are outfits that's I'd pick out for you to wear. My friend Ino picked them out for me. YOU HAVE A FRIEND? I threw my pillow at Hanabi. HAHA YOU MISSED ,I tackled Hanabi onto the floor we were fighting each other uNeil Hanabi got out of my grip and picked up a pink bag with stripes on it. Ooohh whats this I stiffened Hanabi had the Victoria's secret bag in her Hand I quickly jumped on her and snatched it thus causing another fight making the bag fall over and everything inside falling out and just as that was happening Neji walked in this awkward scene. "I'm not even gonna ask" And with that he walked out.

As I was getting ready for bed I thanked god that Hanabi never saw thong. Second for helping me make new friends. But then a thought came across my mind why was Sasuke staring at me so intently like that? Why did we even get partnered in the first place? sigh well I just have to see how tomorrow goes...I remembered I WAS SUPPOSE TO YELL AT HANABI AND NEJI FOR NOT WAKING ME UP!


End file.
